I Know You Were Trouble
by skyrans
Summary: Bagaimanapun, Hinata hanyalah tipikal remaja normal yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta. Sayangnya ia jatuh cinta kepada tipe yang salah. ;SasuHina ;AU! ;OOC ;DLDR ;M Rated Biar Aman! ;Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**I Know You Were Trouble**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," suara serak Sasuke dengan yakinnya mengirimkan hawa yang membuat tengkuk Hinata bergidik.

"Aku... aku tahu itu," Hinata menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau ragukan?"

"Aku tidak... bukannya aku ragu tapi aku hanya... aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maksudku, mungkin ada jalan lain, bukan?" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

Desisan cerca keluar dari mulut Sasuke, salah satu ujung bibirnya menukik membuat seringai sarkatis. "Selama ini aku benar-benar memohon kepadamu, Hinata. Mengikutimu, mencoba menemuimu setiap jam pulang sekolah. Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun selain mencoba membuatmu yakin, selain mencintaimu dengan semua yang aku punya. Dan sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa memilihku?"cecar Sasuke tajam.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam kegugupan, rahangnya terkatup erat. Ia terpejam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku mencintaimu, sungguh, Sasuke. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta," sanggahan Hinata membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis, ia menyukai bagaimana gadis itu berusaha meyakinkannya. "Tapi ini... pindah bersamamu..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata yang mencengkram kausnya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi aku baru saja lulus dan... kabur dari keluargaku... aku merasa bukan pilihan yang bagus."

"Itu masalahnya, Hinata," Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak berteriak. "Kau jelas tahu ayahmu selalu mencoba segala cara untuk membuatku jauh darimu! Atau kau memang ingin kita berakhir, pergi dariku dan menuruti orang tuamu untuk melanjukan sekolah di luar negeri?" kata-kata Sasuke setajam tatapan oniksnya, ia mulai memutar badan untuk menjauh.

"Tidak!" sela Hinata, tangannya terangkat menarik lengan Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari jangkauannya. "Aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. Aku hanya ingin kau," Hinata mencicit dengan kepala tertunduk.

..

...

..

"Kau tidak seharusnya belajar setiap waktu, Hinata?" Sakura mempertanyakan dengan nada frustasi.

"Lupakan saja. Dia tidak akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakan. Kutu buku memang selalu seperti itu," timpal Ino sarkatis meskipun tak bermaksud menghina.

Hinata memutar bola matanya atas komentar sahabatnya barusan, ia memasangkan ransel tepat di punggungnya sebelum berdiri. "Aku bukan kutu buku, Ino. Aku hanya mengusahakan agar kelak masa depanku lebih cerah dari kalian," Hinata menepuk lengan atas Ino pelan sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

"Heyyy," Ino memprotes, ia dan Sakura kemudian berjalan cepat mengejar Hinata, bersama-sama menuju gerbang sekolah mereka. "Kau ini sudah cerd—eh, jenius bahkan. Lagipula kau bisa mencemaskan tentang masa depanmu nanti. Aku kasihan padamu yang sekarang seolah menyia-nyiakan masa muda."

"Dia benar, Hinata," tambah Sakura. "Tidak akan ada pengaruhnya kalau hanya datang ke pesta selama... yah katakanlah satu jam."

Hinata menghela nafas, ia membenarkan ujung blazernya yang terlipat sambil terus berjalan. Matahari musim panas yang tepat berada di atasnya cukup membuatnya payah, matanya menyipit mengurangi silau berlebih yang menerpanya.

"Ujian semester dimulai minggu depan. Hanya kalian yang sempat memikirkan tentang pesta," timpal Hinata akhirnya.

"Itulah kenapa, Hinata. Kita butuh hari tenang, sebelum bertempur minggu depan" jelas Sakura.

"Dan pesta adalah pilihan terbaik. Bayangkan apa saja yang bisa kita dapat!" sambung Ino.

"Suasana yang menyenangkan."

"Pemuda tampan."

"Dan seksi!"

Dan tadi itu adalah Ino dan Sakura yang saling melengkapi dalam menyebutkan daftar kesenangan pesta dalam benak mereka.

"Jangan lupakan kegagalan dalam ujian fisika," Hinata menambahkan. "Bagaimana?"

"Ohh, Hinata. Lebih baik kau tidak mengatakan apapun daripada menghancurkan imajinasi kami," sungut Ino yang disambut anggukan Sakura.

Sambil menyisipkan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, Hinata kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Aku juga ingin datang. Tapi aku memang harus melewati ujian kali ini dengan baik," Hinata beralasan. "Lagipula kalian tahu ayahku tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk pergi ke pesta semacam itu."

"Oh sumpah! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku mungkin sudah memilih untuk bunuh diri daripada terjebak di bawah atap yang sama dengan ayahmu setiap harinya."

Untuk hal itu, Hinata tidak diberi pilihan, bukan? Rasanya ia hampir terbiasa dengan segala aturan dan perintah dalam keluarganya. Dilahirkan dari kalangan dengan kekayaan di atas rata-rata yang begitu menjaga citra, Hinata tak memiliki banyak pilihan selain untuk mengikuti kahendak sang ayah. Hinata terus didorong untuk belajar dengan giat untuk menjaga nama baik keluarganya. Dan ia tak mengeluhkan hal itu.

"Ya Tuhan, mereka benar-benar mengganggu," desisan Sakura saat mereka hampir melewati gerbang membuyarkan pemikiran Hinata.

"Siapa?"

Sakura menggerakkan dagunya mengarah ke kawanan berandal yang berkumpul di seberang jalan. Asap rokok terlihat mengepul di sekitar mereka, lengkap dengan tawa keras dan candaan kotor terlempar dari mulut mereka setiap menggoda gadis-gadis yang lewat.

"Bisanya menggoda anak sekolahan, dasar bajingan tidak tahu diri. Kenapa tidak ada yang melaporkan mereka, sih?" komentar Sakura lirih.

"Tentu saja karena tidak ada yang mau bermasalah dengan mereka, bodoh," balas Ino.

Tubuh Hinata agak menegang, sejujurnya ia agak takut jika saat keluar nanti ia akan menjadi terget godaan mereka. Memang hanya secara verbal, tapi tetap saja hal itu merupakan pengalaman yang sangat tak nyaman bagi seorang gadis sepertinya.

Hinata berusaha mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya, bersikap seolah tak peduli keberadaan mereka. Namun beberapa kali rasa penasarannya membuat ia melirik kecil gerombolan bertato dan tindik di seberang sana yang mungkin rata-rata berumur dua puluh sampai tiga puluh tahunan.

"Abaikan saja," cicit Hinata kepada sahabatnya.

Mereka terus melangkah keluar. Namun langkah Hinata seolah melambat secara otomatis ketika netranya tanpa sadar mendapati salah seorang pemuda diantara gerombolan berandal itu. Hinata hanya meliriknya sekejap namun cukup untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda yang tak memiliki tindik atau tato berlebih seperti kawanannya itu, menatap tepat ke arahnya.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya meliar, tentu saja ia takut jika diperhatikan lelaki seperti itu. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, berharap pemuda itu sudah tak lagi melihat ke arahnya. Dan saat ia kembali melirikkan matanya, ia melihat pemuda itu bersandar santai di motor, satu tangan masuk ke dalam saku jeans dan tangan lainnya bebas memainkan rokok di sela jari. Pemuda itu terlihat bergerak santai, namun tatapannya masih tak meninggalkan Hinata.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Hinata menyadari betapa kerasnya air wajah pemuda itu. Surai hitam kelam, garis rahang sempurna, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, tatapan yang intens dan di atas semua itu, profil yang tajam.

Hinata bergidik ngeri dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Berikutnya, ia merasakan Ino meletakkan lengan di sekitar bahunya, membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia tengah menahan nafasnya sendiri.

"Kau dengar yang kami katakan tidak, sih?" tanya Ino.

"Huh?"

Ino dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas mendengar respon Hinata.

Hinata masih dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia masih merasa diperhatikan. Dengan itu, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan lirikan terakhir. Untuk memastikan. Dan benar saja, netranya kembali terhubung dengan manik kelam itu. Kali ini pemuda itu bersandar di tiang lampu di sampingnya. Batang rokok yang digenggamnya ia jatuhkan sembarang ke tanah sebelum ia injak. Dan Hinata yakin ia tak salah melihat saat pemuda itu menyeringai tipis ke arahnya.

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, Hinata mencoba mengabaikan semua itu meskipun harus ia akui, ia cukup ketakutan sekarang.

"Itu... mengerikan,"cicitnya kepada diri sendiri.

"Apa yang mengerikan?" tanya Sakura yang ternyata mendengar gumamannya.

"Apa kau melihat bagaimana dia menatap kita?" respon Hinata dengan pertanyaan.

"Siapa yang menatap kita?"

"Lupakan. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," ujar Hinata pada akhirnya.

..

...

..

Beberapa hari berikutnya, kelompok berandal itu kembali berkumpul di seberang gerbang sekolahnya lagi. Hanya saja, kali ini Hinata menerima senyuman dari seorang pemuda yang sama yang tempo hari menatapnya tajam. Hinata tak berniat untuk membalas senyuman itu sama sekali, ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tak melihatnya. Sungguh, Hinata berharap agar tak bertemu dengan siapapun di antara rombongan itu lagi.

Dalam satu minggu ini, Hinata sudah bertemu empat kali dengan pemuda itu. Dua kali saat pemuda itu datang bersama kawanannya, dua lainnya saat datang sendirian. Hinata merasa tak nyaman dengan itu. Rasanya ingin sekali melaporkan tentang hal ini kepada sang ayah, namun ada sesuatu dalam diri Hinata yang mencegahnya berbuat demikian.

Hingga pada suatu Senin, Hinata kembali mendapati pemuda itu di depan sekolahnya. Hari itu ia pulang terlambat karena harus menyelesaikan laporan tugasnya sehingga Ino dan Sakura terlebih dahulu meninggalkan sekolah. Hinata tak bodoh, hitungannya mengenai pertemuan mereka dan bagaimana pemuda itu memperhatikannya sudah cukup bagi Hinata untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa semuanya bukanlah ketidaksengajaan. Bahwa pemuda itu memiliki motif atas ini.

Saat dimana Hinata melangkah keluar gerbang, pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh tegap itu terlihat melangkah santai menyebrangi jalan dengan tangan ia selipkan di saku jaketnya. Hinata tertegun kaku menyadari bahwa pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya, pikirannya mendadak kosong.

Situasinya sekarang tak terlalu ramai, jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat hampir dua jam yang lalu. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang mungkin kelewat rajin seperti Hinata yang masih berkeliaran. Jadi jika sesuatu hal terjadi pada Hinata, kemungkinan besar tak ada yang berani menolongnya.

Seharusnya Hinata lari menjauh. Seharusnya ia menghindari konfrontasi apapun dengan gangster semacam pemuda itu. Namun tubuhnya malah diam, netranya menatap pemuda dengan potongan emo unik itu dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Hey," sapa pemuda itu setelah berhenti di hadapan Hinata.

Ya Tuhan, pemuda itu benar-benar sanggup membuat Hinata menahan nafas hanya dengan satu suku kata. Jarak mereka kini masih cukup jauh, tiga atau empat langkah namun Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa tampannya pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Hinata berkedip dua kali menyadarkan dirinya. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Terpesona dengan berandalan di hadapannya? Dengan kikuk Hinata meremas tali ranselnya mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

"Hey, tunggu!" pemuda itu bergerak cepat untuk menahan Hinata dengan meraih lengannya. Hinata terlonjak atas kontak fisik singkat itu, ia menarik tangannya dan tanpa sadar menatap tajam oniks di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Hinata. "Aku tidak berencana untuk menculikmu, jangan khawatir," jelasnya singkat. "Aku Sasuke. Namamu?"

Hinata masih diam.

Menyadari bahwa Hinata tak akan menjawabnya, Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—memainkan bola matanya, melirik ke arah name tag yang menempel di blazer Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata," ujarnya sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Aku menyukaimu," tambahnya, membuat Hinata sontak mendongak menatapnya. "Jadi, jika kau memiliki pemikiran untuk menolakku... kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa aku memiliki kenalan yang cukup membantu dalam urusan penculikan dan aku bisa dengan mudah memanfaatkan mereka," bisik Sasuke rendah namun tetap terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Hinata.

Sasuke mundur selangkah sehingga Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai yang pemuda itu lukiskan di wajahnya. Ia mengedipkan mata kanannya ke arah Hinata singkat sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju motor sport-nya, meninggalkan Hinata berdiri mematung dalam perasaan takut sekaligus takjub.

..

...

..

Satu bulan penuh berlalu dan Sasuke masih belum berhenti mengikuti Hinata seperti penguntit. Dimulai dari Hinata keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya hingga detik saat gadis itu memasuki gerbang rumahnya yang memang tak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Sasuke mengikutinya, terkadang dengan motor kesayangannya, tak jarang pula dengan berjalan kaki. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tak pernah mendekatinya lebih dari itu. Hinata merasa risih tentu, tapi ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi Sasuke dan mengatakan pada pemuda itu untuk berhenti.

Semakin lama Hinata semakin terbiasa dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Hingga tanpa sadar ia memikirkan pemuda itu lebih sering daripada yang seharusnya ia pikirkan. Tanpa sadar ia terkadang bertanya-tanya tentang apakah Sasuke akan muncul di gerbang sekolah dan masih akan mengikutinya.

Hinata memikirkannya, tentang semua hal yang terjadi dalam satu bulan ini. Tentang Sasuke. Jelas sekali Sasuke merupakan pengaruh buruk untuknya. Jika pemuda itu memiliki setiap menit untuk mengikuti Hinata, bukankah itu artinya pemuda itu tak memiliki aktivitas yang berarti? Tato, tindik dan setiap perkataan kasar yang diumbarnya saat berbicara dengan kelompoknya bukankah sudah menjadi pertanda bahwa Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang baik?

Dan sekarang Hinata menemukan dirinya terpesona oleh sosok itu. Oleh sosok yang selama sebulan ini terus memperhatikannya. Bukan salahnya, bukan? Bagaimanapun, Hinata hanya gadis yang tanpa sadar terpesona oleh seseorang yang menghadiahkannya sebuah perhatian yang begitu dalam.

Tapi mungkin, cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan merasa lelah dan bosan.

Itu yang Hinata pikirkan. Hingga kemudian, ia akan menemukan bukti bahwa pemikirannya salah.

"Sungguh, Hinata, kau tidak berniat untuk melaporkannya?" tanya Ino saat Hinata buru-buru keluar setelah merapihkan barang buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengikutiku."

"Bukan tidak, Hinata, tapi belum! Dia mungkin seorang penculik bayi yang sedang menunggu momen yang tepat," Sakura bergabung dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Terima kasih sudah memperingatkan—"

"Ada apa disana?" Ino menyela kalimatnya yang belum rampung, netra gadis itu menatap kerumunan padat tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Baik Hinata dan Sakura mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya dia bermasalah dengan salah satu anggota gang itu," ujar seseorang yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Tapi petugas sekolah sudah menelpon polisi."

Mata Hinata melebar. Gang? Ini bukan tentang Sasuke, kan? Ia benar-benar berharap bukan.

"Biarkan aku lewat," Hinata tiba-tiba bergerak, memutuskan untuk memastikannya. Ia mendorong kerumunan siswa yang ironisnya hanya berani menyaksikan dari seberang jalan.

Dan benar saja, ia menemukan Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya berdiri melingkar mengurung Shino—partnernya di kelas biologi—yang kini tersungkur dengan tangan melindungi kepala dan perutnya dari injakan ataupun tendangan kaki-kaki di sekelilingnya.

"Hentikan!" Hinata berteriak, tanpa pikir panjang ia menggerakkan kakinya cepat menyebrangi jalan.

Dengan kasar, Hinata meraih lengan Sasuke dan menariknya. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu memutuskan untuk berbalik dengan kepalan yang siap menghantam siapapun itu yang menariknya. Namun kepalan tangannya berhenti di udara saat menyadari bahwa yang menariknya tadi adalah Hinata.

"Tahan!" titah Sasuke kepada kawanannya yang detik itu juga langsung dituruti.

Hinata menatap naas Shino yang kini berhias debu, memar dan darah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Sasuke, kali ini dengan pandangan yang tajam. Entah keberaniah dari mana, Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan seluruh tenaganya. "Apa masalahmu?!" murka Hinata, namun di matanya tetap tergenang cairang yang sekuat mungkin ia tahan agar tak terjatuh.

"Masalahku? Dia menyukaimu, bukan?" nada yang Sasuke gunakan begitu serius. "Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk jauh-jauh darimu tapi si keparat ini malah menantangku," cercanya menunjuk Shino.

"Jadi kau mengumpulkan teman-temanmu untuk menghajarnya? Jantan sekali caramu!" balas Hinata dalam ironi.

Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam, tak suka atas apa yang baru saja gadis itu ucapkan. Ia maju selangkah, membuat jaraknya dengan Hinata mengkin hanya satu kepalan tangan. Kepalanya menunduk agar oniksnya bisa menangkap iris lavender Hinata yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan keberanian.

"Aku akan melukai lebih banyak orang jika kau menolakku, Hinata," bisiknya tajam.

Mata Hinata melebar, namun tatapannya melembut meski belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris kelam pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Memangnya apa yang harus kukatakan?" ujar Hinata rendah. "Toh kau juga tak memberiku pilihan untuk menolak, bukan?"

..

...

..

Hinata jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke dalam keadaan yang salah saat berusia enam belas tahun. Dan hingga usianya bertambah satu tahun, Sasuke seperti menjadi dunianya, hidupnya, nafasnya. Segalanya tentang Sasuke semakin mempesona Hinata. Bahkan perilaku kasar dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya. Namun Hinata mempercayainya. Semua yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya membuat ia percaya bahwa pemuda itu tak hanya jatuh cinta padanya, namun juga setia padanya.

Siapa juga yang tak akan jatuh dalam pesona bad boy seksi yang perhatian seperti Sasuke? Lagipula Hinata hanyalah tipikal remaja yang baru merasakan cinta. Sayangnya ia jatuh cinta kepada tipe yang salah.

"Kenapa ayahmu tidak memperbolehkanmu pulang larut?" tanya Sasuke, mereka tengah berjalan santai tanpa arah, tangannya meremas pelan tangan Hinata di genggamannya. Saat itu, hubungan mereka sudah berada pada level dimana Hinata berani membolos untuk Sasuke.

"Kau ini bertanya apa, sih? Tidak ada orang tua yang membiarkan anaknya berkeliaran larut malam, apalagi jika secara hukum usianya belum dewasa."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Ibuku membiarkanku pulang jam berapapun, aku tidak pulang juga sepertinya tidak akan peduli. Dia terlalu sibuk menjalang."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Sasuke," Hinata berhenti menatap simpati, membuat Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya pun otomatis berhenti melangkah.

"Kenyataan terkadang memang kejam, bukan?" ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata hanya untuk melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu. "Kau mau dengar kenyataan lainnya?" bisik Sasuke di leher Hinata.

"Apa itu?" Hinata menahan kekehan geli akibat dari terpaan nafas Sasuke di belakang telinganya.

Hening sebentar, hanya nafas Sasuke yang Hinata rasakan. Hingga hal yang selanjutnya ia sadari adalah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya, membuatnya terhimpit antara tubuh besar Sasuke dan dinding gedung gang itu.

Jemari Sasuke mendarat di dagu Hinata hanya untuk membuat gadisnya mengangkat kepala, menatapnya. "Kau sangat cantik," bisiknya.

Satu tangan sasuke mengunci pergelangan tangan Hinata dan tangan lainnya masih melingkari pinggang gadis itu, membuat tubuh mereka semakin merekat. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hinata. Membuat wajah gadis itu memanas.

Hinata hampir terhanyut dan baru tersadar ketika Sasuke melepas dasi sekolahnya. "A-aku... harus pu-pulang," cicit Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir, tidak ada seorangpun disini," Sasuke mempersuasi Hinata sembari sembari jari-jarinya bergerak membuka dia kancing teratas seragam Hinata. Telapak tangannya kemudian menyusup, mengelus sekitar leher dan tulang selangka Hinata, menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari gadis itu. "Tidakkah kau mengingikan sentuhanku, Sayang?" desisnya sebelum kembali merekatkan bibir kembali di permukaan kulit sang gadis.

Tubuh Hinata mengejang saking gugupnya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke membujuk Hinata untuk melakukan seks dengan agak memaksa meskipun pemuda itu sudah berjanji akan menunggu setidaknya sampai Hinata lulus sekolah.

"Sasuke... hentikan," Hinata bergumama dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sasuke melepaskan cekalannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata hanya untuk kemudian manjamah permukaan kulit di balik rok sekolah Hinata sambil menghujani gadis itu dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan di leher.

"Berhenti!"

Hinata berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dengan mendorong bahu lelaki itu, namun gerakannya terganggu saat sang kekasih mendaratkan ciuman yang basah di bibirnya. Hinata selalu lemah saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Namun ia tidak bisa menyerahkan dirinya saat ini, ia tidak ingin.

Dan momen daat tangan Sasuke meraba pahanya lebih jauh, Hinata seketika tersadar. Ia tak menginginkan Sasuke bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Dan dengan seluruh sisa kekuatannya, Hinata mendorong Sasuke hingga pemuda itu mundur satu langkah. Lalu saat Sasuke dengan egois hendak menyentuhnya lagi, telapak tangan Hinata mendarat di pipi kiri pemuda itu dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah.

"Aku bilang berhenti!" Hinata berteriak, suaranya mengisi gang yang sepi itu.

Terkejut, Sasuke menatap gadisnya seperti melihat sosok hantu. Pipi kirinya jelas memerah tapi ia tak terlihat peduli dengan kesakitan yang mungkin dirasakannya. Hinata menyadari perubahan air muka dan kepalan Sasuke yang mengerat.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke berjalan, berniat pergi dari sana. Mungkin menyadari jika ia tetap disana dengan amarahnya, dia akan melukai Hinata.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata pelan, entah objek yang dituju dapat mendengarnya atau tidak.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata memilih untuk tak mengejar Sasuke. Lagipula ini bukan kesalahannya. Sasuke lah yang bersalah disini.

..

...

..

Hingga tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Hinata tak mendengar kabar dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu bahkan tak mengiriminya satu pesanpun. Hinata gelisah dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengesampingkan gengsinya. Hinata mengirimkan Sasuke sebuah pesan, menanyakan apakah pemuda itu bisa datang ke rumahnya mengingat sang ayah tengah dalam perjalanan bisnisnya ke luar negeri.

Tidak ada balasan. Bagaimanapun Hinata tahu kekasihnya bukanlah tipikal yang akan mengalah. Tapi ia juga tahu, jika ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang bisa membuat Sasuke mengalah, itu adalah dirinya.

Malam itu Sasuke datang dengan penampilan seperti biasa. Kaos hitam kasual dan jeans biru pudar. Wajah bantal yang masih terlihat dan surai yang berantakan membuat Hinata yakin kekasihnya itu baru saja bangun tidur. Ya, ini memang bukan waktu tidur, namun Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan tertidur pada waktu yang acak.

"Masuklah," ujar Hinata, ia masih merasa canggung karena kejadian tempo hari.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan, ya," komentar Sasuke saat menapaki kakinya di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga—yang meski tak begitu megah, namun terkesan elegan.

Hinata menghela nafas dan membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke. "Aku minta maaf," ia memilih untuk tak merespon komentar Sasuke sebelumnya.

Tiga kata yang Hinata ucapkan membuat Sasuke tertegun. Oniknya berhenti mengamati keadaan rumah sang kekasih. Sebagai gantinya, ia menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, ku tahu?"

"Tapi aku menamparmu."

"Yeah," Sasuke bergumam. "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak menyangkanya."

"Duduklah dulu," Hinata mempersilahkan setelah sadar mereka masih berdiri. "Kau mau sesuatu?"

Sasuke bergerak ke sofa manun tak menjawab Hinata. "Sepi sekali, apa selalu seperti ini?" komentar Sasuke lagi, memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, dulu aku tinggal bersama ayah dan sepupuku. Sepupuku melanjutkan sekolahnya di Inggris sejak tahun lalu dan ayah ada urusan pekerjaan di luar untu beberapa hari," Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Jadi?"

Satu kata tanya yang Sasuke lontarkan membuat Hinata mendongak menatap kekasihnya. Dan Hinata mengenali mata itu. Sasuke tengah menatapnya seperti predator terhadap buruannya. Dua manik berlawanan warna itu saling mengunci untuk beberapa saat.

Tangan Hinata terangkat, menyentuh ringan pipi Sasuke yang tempo hari menjadi sasaran tamparnya. "Maaf," bisik Hinata, matanya menatap pipi Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda itu masih mencoba menatap mata sang gadis.

Kemudian waktu terasa berjalan tak teratur. Terasa lambat, namun terkesan buru-buru. Entah kapan Sasuke manarik Hinata ke pangkuannya. Bibir keduanya saling terhubung atas ciuman panas yang juga melibatkan lidah. Lengan kekar Sasuke melingkari pinggang Hinata yang masih di pangkuannya sedangkan tangan Hinata sibuk meremas surai kelam kekasihnya.

Malam itu, pada akhirnya menjadi malam terbaik untuk keduanya.

Hinata memiliki Sasuke sebanyak Sasuke memilikinya.

Dan setelah malam itu, Hinata mulai membolos sekolah dengan intensitas yang lebih sering. Namun segala yang terjadi di hidupnya terasa lebih indah. Hingga kemudan sang ayah mengetahuinya dan dimulai pula lah mimpi buruk Hinata.

Hinata telah diperlihatkan semua sinyal-sinyal yang muncul, bahwa Sasuke tidak akan membawa kebaikan apapun baginya. Tapi cintanya untuk Sasuke membuat pikirannya berkabut, membuatnya buta akan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Namun segala keindahan itu berubah, perlahan digerogoti terganti kekelaman. Bukan, bukan sang ayah yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi. Saat itu, Hinata baru menyadari kerasnya dunia yang harus ia jejaki karena telah memilih mempertahankan cintanya untuk Sasuke.

.

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ***peer up* bosen banget kali ya ketemu saya lagi dalam satu minggu ini hhaha. Resiko gabut, malah jadi ikut-ikutan bebas kayak anak sekolah yang baru selesai ujian.**

 **Song fic? No. Sebenernya bukan song fic, cuma dipikir lagi ternyata konflik intinya serupa sama lagu Taylor Swift, dan jadilah saya pilih judul lagunya untuk judul fic ini. Dan yang satu ini cuma twoshots btw.  
Dipublish juga di wp. Kalo di wp udah dua chap karena emang disana saya publish lebih awal, tapi sama aja kok, dua chap di wp itu saya gabungin jadi satu disini (pengen instant aja -_-)**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Know You Were Trouble**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamar tidur, sisi kiri tubuhnya ia tumpukan pada bingkai jendela dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Malam semakin gelap dan dingin, tapi sepertinya daya tahan tubuh Hinata lebih kuat dari sebelumnya sehingga dirinya tak begitu menggigil sekarang.

Suasana malam itu terasa hidup meskipun dalam kegelapan. Kini, Hinata sendiri sudah cukup terbiasa dengan semua kelam yang telah merenggut hidupnya itu. Lautan hitam kini menimbun takdirnya, membawanya pada kemalangan yang terjawab atas nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari jendela, kemudian mengusap pelan wajah lelahnya. Hari ini pekerjaannya di kafe cukup melelahkan. Siapa yang akan menyangka sebelumnya kalau hidup seorang Hyuuga Hinata akan sebegini menyulitkannya.

Tapi lagi semua memang memiliki harga. Dan harga yang harus Hinata bayar karena telah memilih Sasuke di atas segalanya ternyata senilai senilai dengan seluruh yang pernah ia miliki di hidupnya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk memakai sweater yang sebelumnya ia gantungkan di balik pintu kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan satu tangan menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia melangkah menuju dapur, mengambil sebutir aspirin dan segera menelannya dengan bantuan segelas air.

Hinata meringis melihat keadaan dapur yang begitu berantakan. Apartemen Sasuke sendiri luasnya tak jauh berbeda dengan luas ruang tengah rumahnya dulu, dan kebiasaan Sasuke yang sangat tidak bisa hidup dengan rapih membuat apartemen itu terasa lebih sesak. Setiap pagi Hinata akan meninggalkan apartemen dengan keadaan cukup rapih untuk kemudian ia temukan dalam keadaan berantakan saat ia kembali bekerja sore harinya. Seperti memang sudah di tentukan bahwa apapun yang Hinata buat memang ada untuk Sasuke hancurkan.

Tapi Hinata tidak mengeluh. Belum pernah mengeluh. Ia berpikir sejalan dengan waktu ia akan terbiasa dengan segalanya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya lah Sasuke yang belakangan malah terlihat masa bodoh. Membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya tinggal seberapa banyakkah cinta yang masih pemuda itu simpan untuknya.

Meskipun sederhana, apartemen Sasuke memiliki perabot yang cukup lengkap. Namun Hinata lebih dari sadar untuk mengetahui bahwa barang-barang itu kebanyakan dibeli dengan uang yang Sasuke dapatkan melalui cara yang tidak pantas. Itulah mengapa Hinata memutuskan untuk bekerja. Yang tak ia sangka adalah Sasuke malah bertingkah seperti memanfaatkannya karena itu.

Hinata meneguk air dalam gelas di genggamannya, sembari menelan cairan itu ia mengingat awal-awal dirinya pindah dan tinggal bersama Sasuke. Semuanya terasa menakjubkan. Saat itu apartemen kecil ini tak terasa semenyesakkan sekarang. Malah membuat jarak antara keduanya semakin dekat.

Tapi sekarang, Sasuke jarang tertidur di kamar yang sama dengannya. Oh, pemuda itu bahkan sering tak pulang semalaman. Entah itu menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya, menginap di apartemen Suigetsu ataupun tidur di sembarang tempat karena terlalu mabuk. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas.

Kemudian suara pintu yang terbuka kasar merenggut perhatiannya. Dengan segera Hinata berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk kemudian menemukan Sasuke bergumam dan terkekeh tak jelas seperti orang gila. Di sampingnya, Suigetsu menopang pemuda itu yang sepertinya memang sudah tak mengerti arti kata lurus.

Hinata menatap kekasihnya itu dan mendapati sebuah luka memanjang di pelipis kiri Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas, kekasihnya itu pasti terlibat perkelahian lagi.

"Si brengsek itu benar-benar tolol!" Sasuke tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk dada Suigetsu.

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya dan masih mencoba menahan Sasuke yang sebenarnya lebih berat darinya. Momen berikutnya, ia menyadari keberadaan Hinata disana.

"Oh, hey... Hinata," sapanya dengan senyum kikuk, dari wajahnya Hinata dapat melihat pemuda itu juga habis mengkonsumsi alkohol, namun tidak sampai dikuasai seperti Sasuke. "Dia—"

"Halooo, Sayang!" Sasuke berseru memotong perkataan Suigetsu, mencoba melepaskan diri dari temannya itu dan bergerak ke arah Hinata.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" desis Suigetsu, ia menarik kembali lengan Sasuke dengan mudah dan menahannya agar tetap diam. "Dia mabuk," lanjut Suigetsu kepada Hinata.

"Bisa kulihat itu," respon Hinata tajam.

"Aku tidak mabuk," Sasuke mendorong wajah Suigetsu menjauh dan kembali melepaskan diri, kali ini ia berhasil meraih Hinata. Dilingkarkannya lengan kekar itu di pinggang sang gadis, keningnya pun ia jatuhkan pada bahu Hinata.

Aroma alkohol yang menyerang indra penciuman Hinata benar-benar selalu menganggunya. Ia tak pernah terbiasa meski sudah beberapa kali hal ini terjadi. Ia mencoba menjauhkan tubuh kekasihnya, namun terhenti saat Sasuke memeluk erat lengannya.

"Aku tidak mabuk, Hinata," Sasuke merengek, tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup pipi Hinata kemudia mulai menciumi area rahang gadis itu.

Suigetsu yang masih berdiri di sana berdeham. Tangannya dengan kikuk mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" Hinata masih mencoba menjauh untuk meminimalisir bau alkohol yang seakan mencekik tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa? Tidakkah kau ingin kusentuh malam ini, Sayang?" Sasuke masih menciumi permukaan kulit wajah Hinata ringan.

"Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang," gumam Suigetsu sebelum berbalik.

"Tidak perlu, Sui," Sasuke tergelak, satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hinata sedang tangan lain menelusup ke dalam kaus gadis itu, membelai ringan permukaan kulit pinggangnya. "Kau bisa duduk manis di sana sambil melihatku membuatnya meneriakkan namaku," Sasuke mengatakan itu tanpa melirik Suigetsu sedikitpun, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menjilat kecil telinga Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas lelas, matanya terpejam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini di hadapan temannya. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Sui," gumam Hinata yang kemudian direspon anggukan oleh Suigetsu.

Setelah menarik diri dari Sasuke, Hinata menutup pintu dan berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk melakukan niat awalnya merapikan kekacauan disana.

"Sayang," panggil Sasuke, satu tangan menarik pelan lengan Hinata. Hinata merespon dengan menarik kasar tangannya sendiri, menghindari sentuhan Sasuke kemudian menatap sang pemuda dengan tajam. "Apa masalahmu?" nada yang Sasuke gunakan mulai kasar, tak terima dengan penolakan sang gadis.

"Kau mabuk, Sasuke," jawab Hinata tajam. "Pergilah tidur," ia kembali bergerak ke dapur.

"Wow... apa-apaan sikapmu itu?" cerca Sasuke.

Hinata berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Sikapku? Kau seharusnya mengurus sikapmu sendiri terlebih dahulu sebelum mengomentari sikapku!" nada bicara Hinata meninggi.

"Aku?" Sasuke menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Apa yang salah denganku?"

"Oh, aku perlu seharian penuh untuk menyebutkan semua yang salah tentangmu!" Hinata baru akan melangkan menjauh dari Sasuke lagi sebelum lelakinya itu menarik lengan atasnya dengan tenaga yang lebih besar, memaksa Hinata agar tak berpaling darinya.

"Kau bermasalah dengan sikapku sekarang? Bukannya itu semua yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Benar sekali. Aku pernah jatuh cinta pada kelakuanmu itu... tapi tidak lagi," jawab Hinata rendah namun cukup membuat mata sayu Sasuke yang tengah mabuk itu melebar terkejut. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sasuke," pintanya.

"Kau memintaku meninggalkanmu?" kepalannya meremas sebagian kerah baju Hinata sebelum mendorong gadis itu ke dinding. Hinata merasa pening mendadak karena tubrukan antara punggungnya dan dinding. "Kalau kau lupa, Hinata, kuingatkan bahwa kau tinggal di rumahku sekarang!"

"Memang," balas Hinata. "Tapi akulah yang memenuhi semua kebutuhan di rumah ini!"

Sasuke melepas cengkramannya di kerah Hinata hanya untuk kemudian menampar pipi sang kekasih. "Tapi aku selalu memberimu kepuasan, bukan?"

Tubuh Hinata melemas, kalimat tadi lebih memukulnya daripada tamparan yang baru ia terima. Kata-kata Sasuke terdengar begitu menghinanya. "A-apa?"

"Aku menyetubuhimu sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan, bukan? Itu artinya kita impas," Sasuke menyeringai tajam.

"Cukup, Sasuke! Persetan denganmu! Aku tidak peduli!" Hinata mendorong Sasuke kasar.

"Dengar aku," Sasuke membalas dengan mendorong balik Hinata hingga tubuh gadis itu mendarat di atas sofa. "Kau tidak berguna! Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu!"serunya sambil mengambil posisi duduk agak menindih perut Hinata.

"Sasuke," panggilan lirih itu muncul bersamaan dengan satu butir air mata yang lolos dari mata kirinya. "Lepaskan aku, kumohon."

"Diam kau, jalang!"

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan menyerang bibir Hinata dengan ciuman kasar. Lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut gadis itu. Tak terima, Hinata mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh, namun usahanya berhenti di tengah jalan karena Sasuke mencekal tangannya dan menahannya di atas kepala.

Hampir setiap waktu, Hinata menyerah dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada dirinya. Sasuke akan selalu memaksa, tidak ada lagi bercinta. Hanya beberapa momen ketika Sasuke lepas dari pengaruh alkohol lah mereka benar-benar bercinta. Dan untuk alasan itulah yang membuat Hinata bertahan, bahwa dalam kesadaran, Sasuke masih mencintainya.

"Sasuke," Hinata terengah membutuhkan pasokan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya sehingga ia nekat menggigit bibir Sasuke agar pemuda itu melepaskan bibirnya.

Aksi Hinata tadi ternyata membuatnya kembali dihadiahi sebuah tamparan, meski yang ini tak sekencang tadi.

"Lakukan itu lagi dan aku tidak akan segan lagi padamu!" geram Sasuke sebelum kembali memaksa ciumannya kepada Hinata.

Saat itu Hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan perutnya. Mau tak mau pikirannya kembali mengingat saat pertama mereka bercinta setelah tinggal bersama. Bagaimana Sasuke menyentuhnya, membisikkannya kata cinta. Bagaimana mata hitam itu menatapnya lembut saat mereka meraih puncak masing-masing.

Sasuke adalah lelaki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Lelaki yang membuatnya bahagia hanya dengan berjalan bersama tanpa arah di jalanan kota. Lelaki yang ia peluk dan memeluknya erat dimanapun mereka berada.

Tapi semua sensasi itu serasa mati sekarang. Hinata mencintai Sasuke, masih mencintainya. Namun ia tak yakin jika Sasuke masih memiliki perasaan cinta yang sama. Itupun jika Sasuke memang benar pernah mencintainya.

"Kumohon, Sasuke," Hinata terisak saat Sasuke membalik tubuhnya, membuatnya berbaring tengkurap membelakangi Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menarik lepas celana sang gadis kemudian kembali menindih punggungnya. Tangannya bekerja menaikkan sweater Hinata tanpa melepasnya kemudian menghujani punggung mulus itu dengan kecupan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan erangan juga isakan yang menjadi saat ia merasakan jari Sasuke di bagian intimnya. Tangannya mencengkeram permukaan sofa. Ia menyerah untuk melawan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," bisik Hinata parau. Dan untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke terdiam, seakan waktu berjalan melambat.

Sasuke lebih mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Hinata dan mengangkat kepala gadis itu yang sebelumnya gadis itu benamkan di sofa. Sasuke membuat Hinata menengok ke samping hanya untuk memberikan ciuman lain yang penuh gairah.

"Jangan lagi-lagi membuatku marah, Hinata," desis Sasuke di sela ciumannya.

Kemudian semuanya berlanjut dengan aktivitas yang membuat desahan dan erangan mengisi mengusik sunyi ruangan. Sasuke sepenuhnya memegang kendali malam itu.

Tubuh Hinata tak melawan, namun air matanya tak kunjung hilang memikirkan semuanya. Sasuke belum kehilangan apapun dalam hubungan ini. Hinata di sisi lain, telah kehilangan kenyamanan rumah yang menaunginya sejak kecil, masa depannya dan segalanya karena jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini.

Hinata merasa kini semuanya terlalu berat untuk ia jalani. Namun ia sendiri tak tahu apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Karena bagaimanapun, Hinata tetap Hinata yang mencintai pemuda itu.

Namun tetap saja, Hinata tidak bisa jika harus terus seperti ini. Ia tak ingin jika Sasuke hanya memanfaatkannya.

Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke menarik diri melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Ia memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang kemudian bergerak mencari posisi yang cukup nyaman untuk bereka berdua di sofa yang sempit itu. Setelah cukup puas dengan posisinya, tak ada lagi yang Sasuke katakan. Ia hanya mendekap Hinata erat hingga perlahan terlelap.

Hinata merasakan nafas Sasuke yang teratur di tengkuknya. Hingga kini, ia masih menemukan bahwa tertidur di pelukan pemuda itu memberinya kenyamanan.

Pikirannya kemudian terbang pada masa saat Sasuke begitu memujanya, mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Sikap posesif Sasuke sempat membuatnya takut untuk sekedar berbicara dengan lelaki lain. Sasuke dengan jelas membuat semuanya paham bahwa Hinata hanya miliknya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya hanya milik Hinata.

..

...

..

Dengan segala lelah dan nyeri yang dirasakannya, mata Hinata terbuka perlahan melawan sinar matahari yang menyelip masuk dari balik tirai. Setelah cukup sadar, matanya berkeliling. Ia mendapati dirinya masih di sofa, namun kini dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya.

Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya saat mengingat kejadian malam tadi. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

 _'Pergilah bersamanya dan kau akan menyesal.'_

Ia ingat jelas itulah yang dikatakan sang ayah. Dan benar saja, kini Hinata menyesal karena telah membuang semua yang ia miliki di hidupnya untuk Sasuke. Ia menyesal telah memilih Sasuke meski ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Hinata mengangkat lengannya untuk menutupi matanya yang sebenarnya sudah tertutup. Meruntut lagi hari-harinya bersama Sasuke selama lebih dari dua bulan ini. Mereka berbagi tujuan dan gaya hidup yang sama sekali berbeda, namun saat itu masih terasa menyenangkan. Tak seperti sekarang.

"Hinata?" suara Sasuke terdengar rendah.

Hinata mencoba mendudukkan dirinya kemudian hanya diam, kepalanya tertunduk saat Sasuke mulai melangkah dari ambang pintu kamar mandi menuju ruang tengah. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang memecah keheningan.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Sasuke, masih berdiri di sisi sofa.

"Simpan maafmu, Sasuke," Hinata berdiri, sedikit meringis saat ia merasakan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sayang," panggil Sasuke lagi saat Hinata berjalan pelan melewatinya, menuju kamar tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi, Sasuke," Hinata membalik tubuh menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Semalam itu aku mabuk, aku hanya... sumpah itu tidak akan terjadi lagi," jelas Sasuke rendah dan serius.

"Tidak. Pasti akan terulang. Setiap kau menjanjikan sesuatu, kau tidak pernah menepatinya!" Hinata membalas dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, matanya terasa memanas. Kalimat Hinata itu jelas membuat Sasuke mematung tak menyangka. Mata mereka terus terhubung hingga Hinata kembali bersuara. "Aku ingin pulang, Sasuke," sambung Hinata lebih rendah.

"Apa?" kening Sasuke berkerut, membuat kedua alisnya nyaris tertaut.

"Kau dan aku... kita tidak bisa bersama," Hinata meraa seluruh pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya keluar saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Berkedip satu kali, Hinata mencoba menelan kembali air mata yang mulai menggenangi korneanya. "Aku tidak menyangka hidup denganmu akan sangat menyakitkan seperti ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata?!" oniks Sasuke menajam, kepalannya mengerat. "Kau jatuh cinta padaku dengan mengetahui secara jelas siapa aku!"

"Memang! Tapi aku tidak bisa jika terus seperti ini, Sasuke!" Hinata mencoba menyamai nada tinggi yang Sasuke lemparkan. "Semuanya semakin parah. Kau bahkan memaksaku semalam!"

"Jadi ini tentang semalam? Aku sudah bilang aku minta maaf, Hinata."

"Ini bukan hanya tentang itu, Sasuke. Kau banyak melakukan hal yang lebih tabu. Kau tidak peduli padaku!"

"Aku peduli padam—"

"Tidak," Hinata menyela pembelaan Sasuke. "Karena jika kau peduli padaku, kau akan berhenti melakukan semua hal buruk yang biasa kau lakukan. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan betapa cemasnya aku menunggumu di rumah? Menebak apakah kau akan pulang dengan selamat atau tidak? Tapi apa? Saatnya kau pulang, kau tidak pernah berbicara atau berlaku dengan baik padaku!"

"Itu karena aku mabuk hampir setiap pulang, Hinata," respon Sasuke rendah.

"Itulah masalahnya!" Hinata benar-benar berteriak kini, tak peduli jika amarah Sasuke akan tersulut kembali. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau seorang pemabuk berat. Jika aku tahu dari awal, aku mungkin akan berpikir ulang untuk tinggal bersamamu!"

Wajah Sasuke terlihat layu, memucat saat ia memandang Hinata. "Kau bercanda, bukan?" desisnya.

"Tidak. Kita berakhir," ujar Hinata rendah namun jelas.

"Kau memutuskanku setelah semua yang kita lalui?!"

"Sebelumnya aku hanya seorang remaja yang jatuh cinta pada lelaki pertama yang menunjukkanku sebagian kecil arti cinta. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang lebih baik saat itu. Dan saat aku menyadari bahwa kau bukanlah hal baik untukku, aku sadar aku sudah terlalu jatuh padamu hingga titik dimana aku tidak dapat menolakmu. Hingga titik dimana aku melepaskan semuanya hanya untukmu," tatapan dan nada bicara Hinata melembut, namun Sasuke dapat melihat luka di ametis gadisnya itu. "Dan jika kau tidak bisa setidaknya mencoba sedikit saja berubah untukku. Artinya tidak ada gunanya lagi aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja," final Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk berubah, Hinata? Inilah aku," respon Sasuke, nyaris terdengar seperti rintihan.

"Jika begitu, artinya kau harus melepasku," dengan itu Hinata kembali berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam kamar tidur meninggalkan Sasuke yang menjatuhkan dirinya kasar di atas sofa.

Hinata mengambil kopernya, mengumpukan semua barang miluknya dan mulai memasukkannya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga semuanya selesai. Sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar, Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi, sekedar untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Saat keluar dari kamar dengan kopernya, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang berbaring dengan satu lengan menutupi matanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Haruskah ia berpamitan?

"Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Pergilah," Sasuke berdesis tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

Hinata menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari sana, tanpa kata.

..

...

..

 _"Kau tahu tidak?" Hinata mendadak bertanya saat mereka berjalan berdua dengan tangan saling menggenggam._

 _"Apa?" Sasuke melirik._

 _"Hari ini aku ulang tahun," Hinata tersenyum menahan kekehannya._

 _Langkah Sasuke berhenti secara otomatis. Ia menghadap pada kekasihnya kemudian berkedip dua kali mencerna informasi yang baru didengarnya itu. "Kau bercanda, kan?"_

 _Hinata menggeleng, cengiran lebar yang manis menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke berdecak sekali sebelum tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Hinata di depan dada dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata yang terkejut reflek mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke._

 _"Turunkan aku, Sasuke!"_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" protes Sasuke._

 _"Baru saja kuberitahu. Sekarang turunkan aku!"_

 _"Berapa usiamu sekarang? Tujuh belas?"_

 _"Ya. Kalau kau? Berapa usiamu?" tanya Hinata balik._

 _"Kenapa menanyakannya. Aku tidak berulang tahun hari ini."_

 _"Hanya ingin memastikan aku tidak sedang mengencani om-om pedofil," ledek Hinata yang kini tak lagi protes dengan posisinya yang masih dibopong oleh Sasuke._

 _Sasuke meutar bola matanya malas namun akhirnya menjawab. "Dua puluh dua. Sekarang kau yakin aku bukan om-om pedofil, bukan?" kalimat balasan Sasuke membuat keduanya tertawa kecil._

 _Sasuke kemudian menurunkan tubuh Hinata dan kembali membuatnya berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di tengkuk Hinata, menariknya, membuat wajah keduanya begitu dekat._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang," bisiknya sebelum mengecup bibir Hinata._

..

...

..

Hinata merasakan pergolakan batin yang luar biasa hebat saat menunggu pintu rumahnya terbuka. Dan ia hampir menggigit keras-keras lidahnya sendiri saat pintu akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sang ayah.

"Ayah," bisiknya masih tertunduk.

Hinata sempat menduga sang ayah akan terkejut mendapati kepulangannya. Namun lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat tenang seperti biasa.

"Kau kembali lebih cepat dari yang ayah perkirakan," ujar Sang ayah.

Hinata menggigit bibir, kepalanya terasa berat hingga rasanya ia tak mampu menegakkan kepalanya. "Ayah... a-aku..."

"Ada yang kau butuhkan, Hinata?" tanya sang ayah sebelum ujung matanya mendapati koper di samping putrinya itu. "Ah," ia mengangguk mengerti akan situasinya.

"Ma-maaf, Ayah..." mata Hinata memanas, ia menelan salivanya sendiri yang terasa mencekat kerongkongannya. "Aku... harusnya aku mendengarkanmu."

"Ya, seharusnya begitu, Nak," sang ayah menghela nafas. "Kau sudah meninggalkannya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan kemudian yang selanjutnya ia rasakan adalah tepukan juga elusan ringan di kepalanya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan seakan meledak tiba-tiba.

"Masuklah," ujar sang ayah kembali setelah menepuk pelan bahunya.

..

...

..

Sejak kembali ke rumah tiga minggu yang lalu, sang ayah bersikap biasa padanya. Tak pernah sekalipun ayahnya itu menyinggung apapun tentang Sasuke dalam pembicaraan mereka. Mereka memang jarang berbincang, momen dimana mereka saling bertukar katapun di dominasi dengan topik tentang kelanjutan sekolah Hinata.

"Kau tahu? Ino berhasil masuk sekolah desain di Prancis. Ku dengar Sakura juga diterima di sekolah kedokteran universitas nasional," buka sang ayah ketika mereka bersama membersihkan meja makan setelah selesai makan malam.

"Aku sudah dengar," gumam Hinata.

"Jangan cemas. Kau juga akan melanjutkan sekolahmu," kata ayah Hinata lagi. "Surat pengajuanmu yang kau kirim ke Inggris diterima."

Hinata berkedip dua kali mendengar informasi itu. Namun sebelum sempat bertanya, ayahnya kembali menambahkan.

"Surat balasannya ada di meja ayah. Ayah juga sudah mengurus visa-mu. Kau akan tinggal dengan Neji disana," lanjutnya sebelum keluar ruang makan. Hinata tersenyum kecil menatap punggung sang ayah. Sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa dibalik sikap apatis yang ditunjukkan lelaki paruh baya itu, ayahnya memang memiliki rasa sayang dan kepedulian yang luar biasa untuknya.

Hinata memang memutuskan untuk memulainya dari awal. Ia tak ingin tenggelam dalam rasa sesal dan kecewa. Karena itulah, beberapa hari setelah kembali, ia berusaha untuk kembali mengejar apa yang dulu sempat ia abaikan.

Suara bel tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuyarkannya dari lamunan. Ia bergegas menuju pintu.

"Biar aku yang buka, Ayah," seru Hinata dari ruang tengah, memberikan sinyal kepada sang ayah yang sudah berada di lantai atas agar tak perlu turun.

Hinata merasa setiap organ tubuhnya berhenti berfungsi ketika membuka pintu.

"Sasuke?" bisiknya.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," sela Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar gelisah.

"Shh," Hinata menengok ke belakang, memastikan sang ayah tak berada di sekitar lantai bawah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata dengan suara rendah, pintunya ia tutup separuh di belakang tubuhnya.

"Siapa itu, Hinata?" suara ayahnya terdengar dari arah lantai atas.

"Tukang pos, Yah," serunya balik. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu, Hinata," lirihnya.

"Kau harus mulai membiasakan dirimu untuk itu," balas Hinata lembut.

"Hinata, aku... aku minta maaf. Sungguh," ujarnya dengan nada putus asa.

"Bukan saatnya lagi untuk saling meminta maaf atau memaafkan, Sasuke."

"Dengar," Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk kembali tinggal bersamaku, hanya saja... ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal," pinta Sasuke, sungguh ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat sisi yang satu ini dari pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Inggris, Sasuke."

"Apa?" warna di wajah Sasuke seketika memudar.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam. "Aku pernah sekali kehilangan masa depanku, Sasuke. Kukira kau adalah masa depanku, tapi ternyata..." Hinata menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pergilah. Tapi kau akan kembali, bukan?"

"Entahlah," bisik Hinata.

Sasuke menyapukan jemarinya ke surainya sendiri, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata untuk beberapa saat kemudian menggigit pelan bibirnya sendiri. "Aku..." perasaan ragu kental dalam suaranya saat ia membuka mulu. "Aku mendapat pekerjaan hari ini," gumamnya namun masih terdengar oleh Hinata. "Aku... aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya."

Hinaa berkedip, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau ingin aku berubah, aku akan mencobanya," ujar Sasuke, kembali menghubungkan oniksnya pada ametis Hinata. "Dan jika nantinya kau kembali... ketahuilah bahwa aku menunggumu."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, tangannya ia tumpukan di kedua pinggang dan kepalanya tertunduk. "Jadi... ini perpisahan, huh?"

Hinata diam. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Hinata tak akan menjawabnya memutuskan untuk mengambil sau langkah mendekat. Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk menyentuh wajah Hinata sebelum ia daratkan satu kecupan ringan yang cukup lama di kening gadis itu.

"Apa ini janji yang akan kau tepati?" tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, pelan namun yakin. "Bagunlah masa depanmu seperti yang selama ini kau impikan. Lalu jangan lupa kembali untuk mengabulkan impianku, oke? Aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik," Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu Hinata sukai, senyum yang tak akan Hinata lupakan apapun yang terjadi.

"Hinata," suara ayahnya kembali terdengar dari dalam.

"Iya, Yah, sebentar," serunya balik sebelum menghadap Sasuke lagi. "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke," ujarnya, membalas senyum Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata," Sasuke mundur menjauh dengan seringai kecil, ia berhenti setelah empat langkah menjauh. "Terima kasih telah memperlihatkan bajingan ini masa depan untuk digapai. Aku mungkin bukan masa depanmu, Hinata. Tapi kau selalu menjadi masa depanku," jelasnya dengan suara lembut. "Mungkin... selama ini aku mencintaimu dengan cara yang salah. Dan saat kau kembali nanti, jika kau izinkan aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu dengan cara yang benar," Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata sebelum melompati pagar rumah itu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, senyuman masih terpatri manis di wajahnya.

Ya, mungkin nanti, Sasuke akan mencintainya dengan kesungguhan. Dan mungkin juga takdir Hinata akan selamanya Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

Mungkin saja.

Tapi apapun kemungkinan itu, kali ini Hinata akan memilih jalan yang benar untuk menuntunnya menuju takdirnya.

 **-END-**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Yap. That's it.  
** **Ngga tau deh ini menurut readers ending bahagia bukan, soalnya menurut saya bahagia wkwk.**

 **Yang tanya un wattpad saya, sama kok 'skyrans'... silahkan dicolek-colek hhaha, oh iya manggilnya ngga usah thor deh, ren aja atau ran atau sky atau skyran nya juga gapapa, lets make it cool aja :3**

 **Makasih yoow udah sudi nengok fic saya ini *boww**

 **Ehmm, fyi, karena schedule saya yang normal lagi, mungkin saya ngga bakal update sesering minggu lalu hhehe, mungkin sekitar once a week? Entahlah...**

 **Byee, and see ya :3**


End file.
